We almost had it all
by Paradice-cream
Summary: Advertencia: Spoilers de DOFP (y de First Class). "Nunca, nunca jamás en su vida había estado tan enfadado. Y lo más irritante era lo irónico de la situación. Precisamente, la furia que sentía hacia Erik le hacía entenderle ahora mejor que nunca".


OMG, hace poco descubrí XMFC y casi muero: el amor imposible de estos dos es lo más trágico que ha visto el mundo desde Romeo y Julieta! Como es lógico he terminado viendo DOFP y, después de pasar toda la peli pensando: ¡Erik, capu..., deja de hacer llorar al profesor! (también te quiero, Erik, pero ser, eres…), no he podido evitar escribir este fic en plan desahogo. He leído fics geniales en este fandom y sé que este no está a la altura, pero bueno, como tampoco hay tantos en español, lo subo aunque solo sea para hacer bulto XD

* * *

—¡No pienso volver a entrar en esa cabeza!

Nunca, nunca jamás en su vida había estado tan enfadado. Y lo más irritante era lo irónico de la situación. Precisamente, la furia que sentía hacia Erik le hacía entenderle ahora mejor que nunca. Por supuesto, conociendo como conocía su historia, todas las vivencias terribles por las que había tenido que pasar, desde el primer momento había sido capaz de entender su rabia, su odio, su deseo de hacer daño, de vengarse. Cómo no: si algo sabía hacer Charles Francis Xavier, ex telépata, profesor y filántropo, era empatizar. Las emociones de los demás le eran tan cercanas como las suyas propias, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era comprenderlas, tanto si las compartía como si no.

Sin embargo, aquella ira que sentía ahora, que le había desbordado al volver a verle delante de él, con ese ridículo traje de presidiario y cara de idiota al tratar de reconocerle con su nuevo aspecto; que le había obligado a pegarle sin casi darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; aquella ira no tenía nada que ver con ninguna otra que hubiese experimentado alguna vez en otra mente. Aquella era suya, nadie la compartía con él. Y era muy diferente sentir algo así, tan poderoso, que le afectaba de forma tan directa.

No era justo: él había ayudado a Erik a canalizar su rabia para conseguir dominar su poder, mientras que su opuesto le había hecho descubrir su propia cólera y había resultado que no sabía cómo controlarla. ¿Cómo se había permitido intentar enseñar a los demás a dominar sus emociones, cuando él no sabía hacerlo? ¿Cómo había pretendido instruir al resto sobre cómo utilizar sus poderes, si a él le dolía tanto emplear el suyo que había acabado por desistir?

Cuando Erik le echó en cara su renuncia, la ira volvió a burbujear en su interior y deseó pegarle otra vez. ¿Se atrevía a juzgarle, después de todo lo que le había hecho? Dejó salir el rencor que había guardado durante aquel tiempo y le recriminó todo lo que le había quitado: su hermana, sus piernas, su propia amistad y, quizá, la promesa de algo más. Pero a esas alturas ya debería conocer a su viejo amigo. En lugar de disculparse, le devolvió sus reproches con creces. Y lo peor era que, en el fondo de su corazón, tenía que admitir que muchos de ellos eran acertados. Se había roto al primer contratiempo. Había sido incapaz de superar todas aquellas pérdidas. Se había escondido, no había querido seguir jugando a ser el líder cuando más falta había hecho. Y, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, él mismo le había dicho a Erik que se fuera aquel día, y también a Raven. Solo que, maldita sea, a veces incluso al disciplinado, seguro de sí mismo y generoso Charles Francis Xavier le gustaría que las cosas sucedieran como le apetecía a él en lugar de como debían ser. Que Erik simplemente hubiera ignorado sus palabras y no le hubiera dejado tirado en la arena. O, al menos, que se hubiera interesado por él en algún momento después. Ahora ya tenía claro que aquella promesa de algo más entre ellos, había estado solamente en su cabeza.

Tomó el vaso y dio otro trago. Tenía los ojos vidriosos; sabía que le faltaba poco para derrumbarse aún más y si se echaba a llorar no tenía claro que luego fuera capaz de parar. Se arrellanó en el sillón del avión y vio que Erik se acercaba, sosteniendo un tablero de ajedrez en sus manos. No se lo podía creer; no era posible que tuviera tal desfachatez.

La tuvo. Le dijo que no estaba de humor para juegos, pero su aliado-enemigo parecía determinado a intentar arreglar la escenita de antes y le contó una estupidez acerca de que en realidad no había tratado de asesinar al presidente, sino todo lo contrario. Se debía estar riendo de él. En ese momento, a pesar de lo que había dicho antes, deseó poder leer su mente para saber si lo que decía era verdad. Aunque sabía que no tenía ninguna necesidad de mentirle, y deseaba creerle, no era capaz de confiar en él como antes.

Entonces, de forma inesperada, Erik le dijo que lo sentía. Sus palabras le golpearon casi de forma física. Había imaginado oírlas tantas veces que escucharlas en la realidad fue casi demasiado para él. Aquella vez no dudó de la sinceridad de su compañero. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y los ojos amenazaron con desbordarse, esta vez de forma preocupante. De ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a ponerse a llorar delante de él, así que apuró el vaso y se aclaró la garganta. De repente, le entraron unas ganas irreprimibles de jugar. Erik aceptó su cambio de tema e incluso se permitió bromear. Usó una de las aperturas que solía emplear con más frecuencia cuando jugaban en aquellos días. Frunció los labios y apartó la oleada de recuerdos. Se centró en el juego, intentando no pensar en nada más.

—Así que de verdad eres capaz de perdonar a alguien que odias —Erik rompió el silencio después de varios minutos.

—No te odio. Y tampoco he dicho que te haya perdonado. —Tomó una de sus torres y la sopesó entre los dedos, los ojos fijos en los escaques, para finalmente depositarla en una de las casillas. Levantó la vista—. No puedo odiarte, aunque quiera. En un momento de mi vida, te convertiste en lo más importante para mí— "Y luego me lo arrebataste. Sí, sí que te odio", pensó.

—Sí, me odias. Por no haber estado a tu lado. —Lo dijo con tranquilidad, simplemente constatando el hecho. Parecía que ahora era él quien tenía la capacidad de leer su mente.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, Erik, vengarme de ti? ¿Matarte? —No sabía si se lo decía al hombre que tenía enfrente o a sí mismo— Dime, ¿la venganza te ha hecho más feliz? Quizá durante un instante, pero enseguida te sentiste más vacío aún que antes, ¿no es así? Porque mientras tenías una misión que cumplir, al menos tenías algo a lo que aferrarte, pero una vez la has cumplido, ¿qué te queda, Erik? Ahora tienes que odiar a todo el mundo para seguir teniendo un propósito.

Su compañero permaneció un buen rato observándole. Las piezas del juego permanecían inmóviles en sus posiciones.

—La felicidad nunca fue una opción para mí, Charles. —Su rostro se mantenía sereno e inexpresivo—. Ese recuerdo que viste aquel día… Estabas equivocado: no fue mi momento de mayor felicidad, sino el único.

Charles tragó saliva. No, no quería creer aquello. Él había visto mucho más en su mente. Por supuesto que tenía capacidad para ser feliz, por mucho que se negara el derecho a ello. Aunque sabía que se arrepentiría, tomó aire e hizo la pregunta que le quemaba por dentro:

—Entonces, ¿en ningún momento de aquellos días llegaste a sentirte feliz? —Casi podía sentir el peso del resto de la frase: "¿...conmigo? Porque yo sí lo fui, a tu lado". Realmente, no era necesario que fuera telépata como él. Estaba seguro de que podía leerlo en su rostro como en un cartel publicitario.

Erik hizo un gesto con la cabeza, descartándolo.

—Ambos sabíamos que aquel tiempo no duraría siempre.

Había llegado muy lejos sin dejar que las lágrimas cayeran, así que debía hacer un esfuerzo más.

—Yo tenía la esperanza de que fuera así —dijo con voz baja pero firme.

—No puedes vivir siempre de esperanza, Charles. —Al cabo de un rato, Erik bajó la mirada al tablero y su alfil avanzó en diagonal, derribando a uno de los peones de su oponente. Lo recogió y lo apartó a un lado—. Tu turno.

* * *

Raven había hecho su elección. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de alegrarse por ello, porque su hermana le puso en bandeja la mente de Erik, esa en la que había prometido no volver a entrar. Olvidó sus reparos, le necesitaba para poder liberarse de aquel trozo de cemento que le aprisionaba. Le controló lo estrictamente necesario y salió de allí lo antes posible. No quería ver nada.

En cuanto se sintió al mando de sí mismo de nuevo, el amo del magnetismo sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera desprenderse de la sensación.

—Al final has vuelto a entrar —dijo.

—No he tenido más remedio —replicó de inmediato.

En aquel momento, Erik estaba a su merced. No le pidió que le salvara, era demasiado orgulloso para eso. Simplemente se lo hizo saber. Como si no lo supiera ya. Sería muy sencillo: solo tenía que retenerle allí y así se vengaría de él, de lo que hizo en Cuba y de sus traiciones más recientes, además de evitar todo el daño futuro que estaba seguro que causaría si le dejaba marchar. Haría un bien al mundo, y podría dejar de pensar en él de una vez, en lo que pudo haber sido y nunca fue. Sin embargo... No debía darle la espalda a alguien que había extraviado su camino.

—Quiero que entres de nuevo. —La petición de Erik interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

—Por favor, Charles.

Contuvo el aliento. No sabía si estaría preparado para aquello, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo, si quería dejarle escapar. Asintió ligeramente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó los dedos a la sien. De inmediato, le invadió una oleada de sentimientos encontrados, recuerdos inconexos, escenas que nunca habían tenido lugar pero que les tenían a ambos de protagonistas. Sintió el cariño, el respeto, la ternura, todas las emociones que experimentaba Erik cuando pensaba en él. Y también la atracción, el deseo, crudo, sin ambages, la tentación reprimida continuamente. Era avasallador, un torrente incontenible. El amor de Erik envolvió su mente, rodeándola por completo, invadiendo y anulando cualquier otro pensamiento. Era tal y como lo había imaginado: Erik amaba de la misma forma en que hacía todo, quemando y subyugando. Abrió los ojos, con un jadeo, sin romper la conexión entre ambos, y sus miradas se encontraron. Sintió que se ahogaba: no podía escapar, no quería hacerlo, quería quedarse allí para siempre.

Entonces, sintió algo más por encima de todos aquellos sentimientos: no llegaba a ser un escudo mental como el que podía generar Emma Frost, puesto que no le expulsaba de la mente de Erik, sino que funcionaba a nivel interno, conteniéndolos como una presa, manteniéndolos en un plano secundario, de forma que no interfirieran en sus planes. Erik le miró en silencio, serio, con los labios apretados. Mantener ese control férreo sobre sus propios deseos era doloroso pero, a diferencia de él, su compañero estaba más que acostumbrado a gestionar el dolor.

Aquello le hizo recobrar el dominio de sí mismo, y decidió hacer lo que le parecía justo, aunque fuera innecesario porque, como ya sospechaba, acababa de ver que Erik, a diferencia de él, estaba convencido de que era correspondido. "Tu arrogancia no tiene límites, amigo mío". "¿Vas a mostrarme que estoy equivocado?". Sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, le dejó entrar. Le mostró sus propios sentimientos, tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo tan parecidos. Su curiosidad irrefrenable desde el primer momento, su fascinación por todo lo que conocía de él y su deseo de conocer todavía más. Sus anhelos ingenuos, sus sueños frustrados. Su negación de lo obvio, su miedo. Su dolor al pensar que realmente no había sentido nada por él. Su rabia. Sus emociones ardían como las de Erik, pero se dio cuenta de que, ahora, por fin podía controlarlas. Por fin era capaz de guardarlas en un rincón para poder seguir adelante y aceptar tanto sus pérdidas como su don, y cumplir su promesa. Bajó la mano, sus ojos todavía prendidos en los de Erik. Sintió un escalofrío al perder el contacto. Por un momento, el mundo le pareció terriblemente vacío e inhóspito, pero enseguida se recompuso. Se miraron en silencio. Ambos lo habían visto. Nunca lo podrían en palabras, pero ahora los dos sabían que, en otras circunstancias, podían haberlo tenido todo.

—Adiós, viejo amigo. —Erik se despidió por fin, y aquella vez dolió un poco menos. Estaba seguro de que cada día dolería un poco menos.

—Adiós, Erik.

De nuevo, le veía marchar. Y también a Raven. Pero, esta vez, lo aceptaba. Tenía esperanza en ellos.


End file.
